


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by SavDragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, F/M, Fluff, Kim is rude, Love Confessions, Saddness, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug), adrienette - Freeform, heart ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: Marinette finds the courage to confess her love to Adrien. After a misunderstanding Marinette and Adrien’s relationship is strained. Will Adrien and Marinette’s friendship be okay? Or catch fire and turn to ash?





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I got the writing prompt from this guy  
> https://gale-of-the-nomads.tumblr.com/  
> Go check him out he’s awesome!
> 
> This fanfic kinda goes between Marinette and Adrien, it's just how I tend to write. If you think it's confusing or hard to understand the story please let me know and I will try to fix it as much as I can. Thanks!  
> Please enjoy the story!

“I don’t think I can do this..” Marinette anxiously sighed, Alya rubbed her back gently. The two friends hid behind the stairwell waiting for Adrien to come down.  
“Girl, it’s going to be okay. The worst that could happen is he just friend zones you. He’s too nice to try and hurt you. I think he really likes you too, but that’s my opinion.” Her friend shrugs.

Marinette hid her face with her hands, shaking her head groaning. She looks up at Alya “What if I mess up? You know how clumsy I am around Adrien.”  
Alya sighs setting a hand on her friends' shoulder, “Marinette, you really need to stop overthinking this. Just say ‘I like you Adrien, as more than a friend.’ And that’s it, just wait for his reaction and if he friend zones you than he does. Nothing earned if you don’t try. Plus this would be a good time since Chloe's not here.”  
Alya was right and Marinette knew it, if she never tries then she’ll never achieve anything. She can’t wait forever for this oblivious boy she likes. Tikki helped her prepare for today, she was practicing all night with her kwami. She let out a breath of air, she can do this. Alya told her to wait until after classes, just in case. And Chloe was in New York visiting her mother, thank goodness. Marinette knew she couldn't confess to Adrien if Chloe was hanging over Adrien's shoulder.  
“What’s going on dudes?” Nino pops out of nowhere scaring the girls, both let out a loud shriek and Marinette fell to the floor.  
“Nino! Don’t scare us like that!” Alya whisper yelled at him, he put his hands up defensively.  
“Sorry Alya I didn’t mean to. What are you dudes doing anyway?” He asked, Marinette kneeling on the ground, she was trying to calm herself down before having to face Adrien so Alya took pity on her and answered.  
“Well Marinette here finally has the nerve to tell Adrien she likes him.” She tells her boyfriend, Nino proudly smiles at Marinette.  
“Way to go Marinette! You got this in the bag!” Nino cheered patting her on the back.  
“There he is!” Marinette whispers to them standing up, _Can I really do this?! Ugh this is going to be so hard!_  
“Well get going girl!” Alya pushes Marinette towards Adrien. She stumbles forward only being caught by hers truly.

“A-Adrien!” Marinette stutters looking up at him, she looks over at her friends who were still hiding behind the stairs they both gave her a thumbs up.  
“Marinette, you okay?” He asked her, he helped her stand and waited for her with a patient smile.  
“I’m thank you.” She nervously chuckled, stopping realizing what she said, “I-I mean thank you! I’m fine!”  
Her face was red, she kept a smile trying to act normal.  
“You’re welcome, I actually have to go I have fencing class soon.” He pointed behind him to the entrance, Marinette started panicking when he started moving away from her. She quickly grabbed onto his arm before he said goodbye.  
Surprise stretches across his face, Marinette ‘casually’ straightens out quickly.  
“Actually Adrien, I wanted to talk to you for a minute.” She said bashfully, she played with her fingers feeling anxious. He turned towards her with an awkward smile giving her his full attention.  
“Okay.” He replies with a nod, waiting for her to say what she needs to say. Marinette breathed heavily, working up the courage. _Oh for crying out loud!_ She told herself.  
“Adrien I really like you! As more than a friend!” She said quickly, with her eyes closed and shoulders hunched. Adrien almost didn’t hear her, or was he hearing things? His heart fluttered and his cheeks heated up. He didn’t know what to say, Marinette liked him? Really? He had a sudden urge to hug her. He loved Ladybug, but she always turned him down. There was an amazing girl right in front of him that confessed she liked him. Adrien thought he could give Marinette a try, she was just as amazing as Ladybug.  
Both of them heard a chuckle from across the room, they turn to see Kim.  
“Ha! Nice April fool's joke Marinette!” Kim said loudly cupping his mouth with his hands, Marinette froze in fear looking at Adrien. No, no, no, no, no, please don’t think this is a joke.  
Adrien visibility tried to keep the hurt look from his eyes but failed. He laughed, a fake laugh Marinette noticed.  
“You got me good Marinette. Nice joke.” He said turning and quickly saying goodbye, Adrien left without another word. Marinette's heart dropped. She stood there frozen; she didn’t know what to do now. Alya quickly ran to Marinette and grabbed her by the shoulders, Alya looked over at Kim and glared. Kim looked taken aback and stepped backwards. Max looked up at Kim and shook his head in disappointment.  
“Kim, I suspect that it wasn’t a joke.” Max told him pushing his glasses up with his thumb and index finger, Kim looked at Marinette guilt climbing up his back.

  
“Marinette, I had no idea.” Kim started, Marinette spun to look at him, fire in her eyes. She stomped over to where he was hands in a tight fist at her sides.  
“Of course, you didn’t! How could you have known?!” Marinette yelled at him, he shot his hands up defensively in front of him.  
“I didn’t mean to hurt either of you.” He tried to tell her, she was so angry she was shaking.  
“Because you didn’t think and had to get into my business!!” She pointed a finger at him, Alya and Nino tried to hold her back. Angry tears stung Marinette's eyes, her voice broke, “I practiced all night! And for what?!?”  
She threw her hands up in frustration and stomped out of the school.  
“Marinette!” Alya and Nino called, running after her.  
Kim stood there, feeling guilty with Max standing next to him shaking his head. Alix walked past him and turned walking backwards looking at Kim.  
“Nice one Kim.” She said sarcastically, turned back towards the entrance.

Marinette walked along the sidewalk quickly, the faster she can get home the faster she can hide in her room forever. Tikki flew out of her purse looking at her sadly.  
“I’m sorry Marinette.” She said, she didn’t know what else to say or how to cheer her up. Tikki hated seeing her holder so upset, she looked more than upset. Marinette looked horribly distraught.  
“I messed up Tikki.” She looked at her Kwami, tears forming in her eyes and running down her face, she hugged herself. “How could I forget it’s April 1st?”  
“Because you were too upset about confessing to Adrien.” Tikki admitted, she sat on Marinette’s shoulder patting her neck comfortingly. Tikki turned her head and rushed back into Marinette’s bag.  
“Marinette!” Alya and Nino caught up with her, both almost out of breath. She turned to her friends, her lip quivered, she tried to hide how she felt. She didn’t want to cry in front of them, it would just make her feel worse.  
“Girl, it’s going to be okay. We’ll just tell Adrien it was a misunderstanding. You’ll see.” Alya tried to comfort her. Marinette slowly shook her head.  
“He probably hates me. How could someone make a joke like that? He’ll think I’m a monster, he won’t be my friend anymore because of what I did!” Marinette exclaimed painfully, her voice broke and tears ran down her face faster to the point she could barely see. Nino didn’t know what to do, but Alya grabbed and hugged her distressed friend letting her sob into her shirt.  
“You... should’ve... seen how ... he looked ... at me.” Marinette said in between breaths.  
“Shhh. It’s going to be okay.” Alya tried to comfort her, Nino grabbed Marinette’s shoulder.  
“Marinette, I'll go check on Adrien okay?" Nino told her, she looked at him grateful, she never wanted to hurt Adrien.

"Thank you Nino." She gasped and sniffed.

"I'll go take her home." Alya told Nino, they both nodded and headed their separate ways.

Meanwhile with Adrien after fencing class he went straight home without talking to Kigami or his teacher. He laid down on his bed and stared at his wall. _Why would Marinette pull a joke like that? I thought we were friends._ He sighed loudly.

A black Kwami flew out of his book bag and looked at his holder.  
"Woah, who died?" Plagg asked sarcastically holding camembert, Adrien glared at his kwami.

"Not now Plagg." He turned his back away from the magical cat, Plagg sighed and flew in front of Adrien and sat down on the bed.

"Did something happen?" The Kwami asked him seriously. Adrien sat up grabbing a handful of his blankets loosely.

"Marinette confessed she liked me more than a friend today." Adrien told Plagg, the kwami took a bite out of his cheese.

"So what's the problem?" The cat asked, he didn't see why it was so important, he never understood human relationships.

"It turned out it was an April fool's joke." Adrien put his hands in his lap, looking at the ground defeated. "The worst thing is that after she told me, I realized I liked her."

Plagg ate his cheese, then looked up at Adrien, "Did she say April Fools personally?"

"It doesn't matter if she said it, someone said it for her." He snapped at the kwami, Plagg didn't flinch.

"What does that matter? Did she say it or not?" Plagg asked him again.

"No." Adrien said quietly.

"Then why are you assuming she meant it to be a joke?" Plagg questioned, he sighed clearly annoyed. He whispered under his breath, "This human drama is stupid, cheese is the only good thing this world has to offer."

Adrien stayed quiet staring at the floor, maybe his kwami was right? He assumed so quickly, remembering how panicked she looked when he left.  
He felt so stupid.

"Listen, kid, if you want to find out just ask her." His kwami told him finishing off his cheese. Adrien knew Plagg was right, but it wasn't that simple. What if Marinette had meant it to be a joke? What if she was serious? He didn't want to make her feel cornered if he asked her.

There was a knock at the door Plagg hides under his pillow, Natalie pops her head in the room. "There's a visitor for you Adrien."  
"Who is it?" He asked, she pushed the door wider to reveal Nino.

"Hey dude." He waved to Adrien with a sideways smile, Adrien was glad to see his best friend, even though he had Plagg, he would like to have a friend to talk to. Natalie nodded and left the boys alone.

"Hey." Adrien said, Nino put a hand on his shoulder.

"You doing okay?" His friend asked Adrien shakes his head. He was not okay, he was confused.

"No." Adrien sits on his bed and runs his fingers through his hair, Nino sits next to him waiting for him to talk. "What was she thinking?"

Nino furrows his eyebrows; he felt a little annoyed that Adrien would even assume Marinette of all people would do such a mean joke on someone. Especially someone she loves, but of course Adrien didn't know that. "What do you mean bro?"

"I mean Marinette, how could she prank me like that?" His voice started to break.  
"You really think Marinette is capable of joking about something like that? Dude she's been in love with you since you first came to school." Nino probably shouldn't have admitted that, but he hated seeing both his friends so hurt. Adrien looked surprised at Nino and then apologetically looked away, his stomach flipped.

"I was hurt after what happened, and I shouldn't have assumed. I realized I do like Marinette and after Kim said April fools, I felt so betrayed." He looked at Nino sadly.

"Marinette feels really bad about it." Nino snorts remembering what happened after Adrien left. He knew he shouldn't be laughing. "But dude you should've seen Kim's face when Marinette got after him."

"What happened?" Adrien was curious, Marinette got after Kim?

"So after you left Kim tried apologizing but Marinette stomped up in his face and was yelling and angrily pointing her finger at him. She looked so fierce, almost like Ladybug. It was pretty funny up until she started crying and stomped out of the school." Nino explained to him. Marinette was crying. Now he felt even worse, he never wants to make Marinette cry.  
"I'll try to talk to her tomorrow." Adrien tells his friend, Nino nods with a smile. He stands up straightening his hat.

"Alya is with her, we don't want either of you to become an akuma." Nino pulls Adrien into a bro hug. _Oh you have no idea_ , Adrien thought. Nino left saying his time was up and had to go home. By that Adrien thought Natalie let Nino come in for a few minutes to check on him.

Adrien deeply sighed and landed on the bed, avoiding hitting his kwami who was still under his pillow.

“I think you’re right Plagg I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” He told his kwami, Plagg didn’t answer, Adrien guessed he was asleep or too lazy to reply.

About an hour later Adrien was practicing piano when his phone goes off, he quickly answered it seeing it was from Nino.

“Adrien? Thank god you’re okay!” His friend sounded panicked.

“Yea I’m still at home what’s wrong?” Just then his window smashed in and a figure appeared. An Akuma! Adrien thought.  
“Adrien what was that? Are you okay?!” Adrien felt bad but he cut his friend off and hung up.  
The akuma wore a black and red jester costume, red face paint and a giant cartoonish grin across his face, it unnerved Adrien.

A red sac hung over his shoulder like a backpack, filled with pranks and gags of all sizes. The akuma got closer and Adrien glanced at his arm and saw what he thought was a sound machine stuck to his arm. That must be where the akuma is hiding.

“There you are Adrien.” The akuma chuckles, why was he being targeted? Did Marinette become an akuma, it looked like a man was in that suit so maybe not. Did he hurt someone’s feelings by accident? He needed to transform, but how? “I am The April fool! I will show you how it feels to laugh and make jokes! You’re coming with me!” The akuma laughed loudly.

“Uh no thanks? I’m not much of a fan of this kidnapping thing.” Adrien jokes, he could see the door to his room but doesn’t know what this Akuma was capable of, he has to be careful.

“Not much a fan huh?” The April fool grabbed an item from his bag, it was an actual table fan. The jester giggled, “Here’s a fan for ya!”

Adrien was blown to the wall once the Akuma turned on the fan, he could barely move.

“Don’t let me blow you away just yet.” The April fool laughed, pressing a button on his arm machine and created a ball of magic.  
Adrien couldn’t move, he struggled as hard as he could but the wind was so strong.  
The Akuma raised his arm but was stopped from a kick to the head by Ladybug, he flew into a wall and was on the ground temporarily. The wind stopped and Adrien flopped to the ground.  
“Adrien get out of here!” Ladybug yelled at him, swinging her yo-yo, she didn’t look at him. Without looking back he ran out of the room, Plagg hurried into his shirt.  
Adrien hid in a coat closet and transformed into Chat Noir running back up to his room to help his partner.  
The door was locked or barricaded, Chat remembered the akuma got in through the window. So he rushed out of the building and up to his broken window. The room was trashed, his books and CDs everywhere, not to mention glass from the window. His bed was thrown across the room barricading the bedroom door. It was like a tornado had struck. Ladybug was barely dodging The April Fool’s attacks, he saw the akuma throw a ball right after throwing one of his gags, his lady didn’t have time to move out of the way. “Ladybug watch out!” Chat rushed in and pushed Ladybug out of the way and was hit by the ball, gas erupted from the ball and evaporated into thin air.

Ladybug watched Chat fall to the ground, hitting his head on the floor. He laid on the ground as still as a rock.

“Then there’s one.” The akuma slowly walked towards the heroine. “Where did Adrien go?”  
_What did he want with Adrien_ , Ladybug thought.  
The akuma stepped over Chat Noir and was getting closer to her.  
“Where is he?” The April Fool yelled, he paused assuming hawkmoth was talking to him, Ladybug was now cornered not knowing what to do. “I need your earrings first, then I need to get Adrien and Marinette.” Ladybug froze, what? Why does he want me and Adrien? Then it hit her.  
“Kim?” She asked. The akuma looked unhappy despite the grin on his face.  
“I am the April fool; I will show you how to joke and laugh. I need to teach those two a lesson, where are they?”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug yelled; she only had a split second to look at it before the akuma hit the wall behind her. Plastic wrap? Really? She rolled underneath him and ran across the room over to Chat, she needed her partner.

“Chat! Wake up! Please!” She shook him, He was cold to the touch with a goofy smile plastered on his face. On the way to Adrien's she saw many people on the ground or walking around laughing with grins on their lips. Thanks to Alya she knew where the akuma was heading and got here on time before this happened to Adrien. But now her partner was stuck like this. She looked behind her and ran and locked herself in the bathroom. She looked around, trying to find anything to use her lucky charm. She thinks the akuma is in his bag and the only way she could think of to break it was using Chat’s Cataclysm.  
She had to do something, then she thought of a prank she saw on the internet. She tied the plastic wrap on the door frame keeping it tight. The akuma can have a taste of his own medicine. She hoped he wasn’t right outside the door or this won’t work. When she opens the door the akumatized Kim was kneeling next to Chat, he looked up to look at her.

“There you are ladybug!” He stands and walks quickly towards her she runs to the back of the room where the shower was.  
“Come and get me April fool!” Ladybug shouted, her eyes shot to chat who was getting up and shaking his head. She sighs with relief hopefully she can get his help now; she was just happy he’s okay and that he was knocked out temporarily. He was still grinning from ear to ear, which made Ladybug's heart drop.  
The akuma was close to the door, she prayed he wouldn’t see the plastic wrap.  
Chat looked up and realized what was going on, his head felt funny and his cheeks hurt, he watched the Akuma walking towards ladybug and all he saw was red. He couldn't understand why he felt so angry, or what he was angry about.   
He got up and ran yelling “CATACLYSM!” Suddenly the akuma fell back and Chat accidentally touches the red sac.  
“Noooo.” The April fools shouted devastated. Ladybug quickly fixed everything the room was cleaned, and the city was saved. Chat held his head in his hands, _what just happened?_  
The akuma changes to Kim, the cat hero's eyes widened, _what? Kim got akumatized? He must've been really upset after what happened._ Ladybug wraps her arms around her cat friend.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispered; she feels a little emotional. She was still upset with what happened today, she was glad to save at least one of her friends.  
“Yea I’m okay, are you?” Chat wrapped his arms around his lady. She looks up at him with a small sad smile and nods.  
“Yea I’m okay.” Suddenly remembering about Adrien. “Is Adrien okay? Did you see him?”  
Chat freezes, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “Oh he’s okay. I took him somewhere safe before coming here.”  
“Oh good.” Ladybug sighs with relief holding her chest. Her earrings beep. “Oh I guess I have to go, make sure he’s okay?”  
She points to Kim who was looking around confused, Chat nods.  
Ladybug runs out of the room, “bug out!”

Chat felt bad he left his ladybug to fight the akuma by herself again, he at least helped to capture the akuma. He was glad he was there for her, even if it was for a little while. He was still her partner and didn't think of him any less than a partner.

Chat Noir looks at Kim, who looks back at him sadly.  
“Hey you okay?” He asked his classmate, Kim answers with a slight nod.  
“I messed up so bad at school, I think I ruined my classmate's friendship with a boy she liked. I didn't even know she liked him, I thought it was just a rumor.” That made Chats heart skip a beat, so it wasn’t a joke.  
Chat knelt his hand rested on Kim's shoulder, "Look, if you feel sorry for what you did then maybe your classmates will forgive you."

Kim looks at the hero and grins, "Maybe you're right, thanks for cheering me up Chat Noir. You're pretty cool, you know?"

"Yea, some even say I'm the Cat's meow." Chat winks playfully, the two boys burst into laughter. His ring beeps as they exited the building, he pats Kim's back and says goodbye. 

The next day Adrien waited at his desk, glancing at the door looking for Marinette to come to class. 

"Psst!" He heard Kim whisper to get his attention, he turned to see Kim leaning down towards Adrien with a sad look, "Hey man I just want to tell you how sorry I am for yesterday. I really didn't mean to hurt you or Marinette."

Adrien smiles at his classmate, "Hey it's okay, I forgive you, just be careful next time okay?"

Kim nods with a smile and they both straighten out in their seats when the teacher comes in. Adrien looked at Marinette's empty spot sadly, he glances at Alya who was looking at him. She didn't look angry at him, just like she felt sorry for him. Everyone was whispering asking where Marinette was, but were soon shushed by the teacher. 

"Where's Marinette?" Adrien mouthed to Alya.

"At home." She whispered, they heard someone clearing their throat and straightened in their seats.

"Mr. Agreste, Ms. Césaire, would you like to share anything to the class?" The teacher asked, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"No Madam." Adrien answered looking down at his notebook. 

"Then please pay attention, both of you." She warned, she turned back to the board and continued writing on it. Adrien sighed, wondering if Marinette was okay, he hoped she wasn't too upset with him or Kim.  
Until lunch came Adrien wasn't paying much attention in class, thanks to Alya he got the notes since she was making some for Marinette. The three of them sat together for lunch, quietly eating their food.  
"Adrien," Alya spoke seriously looking straight at him holding her sandwich, "I just want you to know that Marinette was really upset with what happened yesterday, she would never want to hurt you. I've honestly never seen her so upset."  
"I know Alya," Adrien paused contemplating what to say, "I was hurt yesterday too, after a long while of thinking and thanks to Nino I was able to figure out that maybe I was too quick to judge. I wanted to talk to Marinette and ask about yesterday, but she wasn't here today."  
Adrien would rather be locked behind bars than lose Marinette as a friend and hopefully more.  
"I'm glad, she really likes you, you know." Alya smirks at him, his face heats up and looks away, Nino snickers. "And by that reaction, you like her too!"  
"Whether I like her or not, I'm not telling you. The first person I'd tell would be Marinette." He told them his arms fold to his chest. Both Alya and Nino burst into laughter. His friends were ridiculous, he was glad to have friends. He was so glad his father let him come to school to have the chance to have friends. He smiled to himself, he especially glad to have Marinette as a friend. She was so brave, smart, confident, cute, and creative, just like ladybug, even though Marinette can be a bit clumsy at times. He noticed he compared the two a lot, maybe because they were both so special and amazing.  
"We understand dude." Nino waves his hand, trying to contain his laughter. Adrien shook his head and smiled at the two dorks.  
"So why did Marinette stay home today?" Nino asked Alya, Adrien nodded resting his hands on the table.  
"Yea why didn't she come to school? Is she upset with me?" Adrien asked her, Alya shook her head looking between the two boys.  
"Like I said before she was really upset yesterday, when there was an akuma I left her alone to go find it. When I went back to her room, she was crying really hard, she wouldn't tell me why." Alya ran her fingers through her hair. "When I went home, she was still upset so I told her to take half the day off today."  
Alya looked at Adrien, "I also told her to talk to you, to tell you it was a misunderstanding."  
Adrien nodded, looking at the table, he didn't like hearing about Marinette crying especially if she was crying about him. He will do whatever he could to make it right.  
After lunch, they head to their classroom only to find Marinette in her seat, she was busy drawing or writing things in her notebook, Adrien noticed she stuck her tongue out when she was concentrated on drawing. It was so cute.  
"Marinette, are you feeling better?" Alya sat down next to her, Marinette sadly smiled at her friend, Adrien could see she was trying to keep it together.  
"A little, did you sleep well last night?" Marinette asked her, the girls talked while Adrien was thinking of what to do. Should he wait until after school? Do it now before class starts? Class starts any minute, so maybe after school would be a good time to talk to her. He turned to Marinette who was looking at Kim.  
"I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday." Adrien heard her say, Kim looked away ashamed shaking his head.  
"No Marinette, you have every right to be angry. I shouldn't have budged into your business like that. Please forgive me?" Kim apologized, Marinette smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, I forgive you, I know you didn't mean to even when I was angry with you. I just want you to be careful next time." Marinette nods and straightened in her seat turning away from Kim.  
He lets out a laughed, "That's funny, Adrien said the same thing." Marinette went rigid, she turns to Adrien and looks at him awkwardly. This was his chance, go for it! He told himself.  
"Marinette-" Adrien started but was soon cut off by the teacher and they all had to sit forward in their seats, Adrien sighed heavily. Was he going to be able to talk to her at all today?

To Adrien it felt like class would never end, the whole class period he took the time to think of what he wanted to say to Marinette, the teacher would call on him to make sure he was paying attention. He was only half paying attention but still got the answers to the teacher's questions right. His father wouldn't allow him to come to school if he got bad grades so he had to pay attention in class and not day dream about the girl sitting behind him.  
When the bell finally rang, and class was over Adrien slowly picked up his things shoving them in his bag carefully, so he didn't hit Plagg who was in a food coma. Marinette was talking to the other girls, they each grabbed their stuff and headed out. Adrien looked at Nino pitifully, pouting. "How can I talk to Marinette if she's surrounded?"  
Nino shrugs, "Maybe just ask to talk to her privately."  
"Not when she's being body guarded by her friends." Adrien hung his head, shaking it he walked out with Nino and watched the girls go to their lockers.  
Adrien got his stuff from his locker and went out to find Marinette staying behind, waiting at the door. She was waving to Alya who walked out into the rainy weather. He breathed out a breath of courage and stood up straight walking to the young designer.  
"It's raining cats and dogs out there huh?" He said to her, Marinette jumps waving her arms in the air and almost falling down the stairs, thanks to Adrien she didn't. He caught her hand and pulled her away from the stairs. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Sorry I didn't see you there!" Marinette said bashfully, she frowns her eyes looking to the ground then to Adrien.  
"I'm sorry." "Listen, I" They both started at the same time.  
"Sorry, you go first." Adrien told her, she was looking away from him towards the road.  
"I'm really sorry about yesterday." She started, glancing up at him then looking away again, "I meant every word I said to you, I never wanted you to think it was a joke."  
Adrien smiled warmly at her, "I know it wasn't a joke."  
Marinette looked up at him in amazement, he seemed so upset yesterday, she expected him to not talk to her again.  
"I did assume a little too fast, and I feel bad about it, but all yesterday I was thinking about you and how you'd never do that. Because you're the nicest person I'd ever met." Adrien wanted to take her hand in his and kiss it, so he grabbed a hold of her hand but didn't move to kiss the top of it.  
Marinette was so confused, all night she was thinking he would be mad at her, why is he taking her hand and smiling at her?  
"Aren't you mad?" She asked him tilting her head to the side, he furrowed his eyebrows curiously.  
"Why would I be mad at you? You confessed you liked me, Kim played a joke but didn't mean it and apologized. You didn't do anything." Adrien paused, smirking, "Well not exactly, you did do something."  
Marinette looked worried and started to pull her hand back but Adrien held onto it.  
"You made my heart flutter and put a smile on my face." He confessed, the black haired girl blushed deeply.  
"I-I made your heart flutter??" She stuttered nervously, Adrien nodded grabbing onto her hand with both of his bringing it closer to him.  
"Mhmm, and you made my stomach flip." He winked at her, her face heats up and she makes a cute squeak noise. He looked at the floor, his smile disappearing. "I heard how upset you were about yesterday, and I hated hearing that you were crying. I never want to make you sad, and I want to wipe your tears and comfort you. I don't want to lose your friendship."  
Marinette's eyes widen in fear she was going to get friend zoned, she looks away trying to hide the hurt she was expecting. She got herself ready as she could ever be.  
"I don't want to lose your friendship," Adrien repeated, he looked at her and smiled nervously chuckling under his breath, "And hopefully more?"  
Taken by surprise the young girl looked up at the blond, her heart was pumping she could swear Adrien could hear it. She couldn't believe her ears, did he really say that?  
"Really?" She asked him to step a little closer to him. He nodded grinning at her from ear to ear.  
"At first I thought that maybe I liked you because you confessed but then I realized that I liked you the whole time and didn't realize it." Adrien set his hand on her cheek, lovingly looking at her beautiful bluebell eyes with his green ones. "You are truly amazing more than I can describe."  
"I really like you Adrien, I think you're really amazing and sweet. You're very selfless and smart. And very handsome." She looked away, she wanted to cover her face from how much she was blushing, her face felt really hot. Adrien held her hand in place. Adrien wanted to kiss her right then and there, he started to lean in slowly. A whistle and an applause sounded inside the school. They both turn to see their classmates clapping and cheering yelling 'FINALLY!'. The two teens blushed and looked at each other shyly. His ride pulls up to the curb and honks. Adrien clears his throat.  
"Well now we have that settled, do you need a ride home?" He asked her, he wanted to spend time with her a little longer and prayed she would say yes. Marinette bit her lip and nods slowly.  
They walk hand in hand towards the car, Marinette pauses and pulls out her umbrella they continue to walk on. Adrien's smile felt like it couldn't get any bigger, "Is that the one I gave you?"  
"Yea, the day we became friends." Marinette nods, she whispers under her breath, "And the day I started liking you."  
Adrien squeezes her hand looking at her. Getting to the car, Adrien takes the umbrella letting Marinette in the car first shaking it out and getting in the car. He tells Gorilla to take Marinette home and sits next to her and holding her hand. He felt so happy just sitting next to her, he knew he'd never stop loving Ladybug, but this girl made his heart light on fire. He couldn't stop smiling at her, her cute freckles pinched the bridge of her nose and her smile just made his stomach dance with butterflies.  
"So, what did you mean by 'now we have that settled'?" Marinette smirked up at him after putting her seatbelt on. Smiling mysteriously, he squeezes her hand.  
"We settled that we're now boyfriend and girlfriend, Right?" He teased her, nudging her shoulder with his.  
"You didn't ask me." She chuckles, she lays her head on his shoulder twisting her face to look up at him.  
He shakes his head and playfully rolls his eyes, "Alright."  
He turns to look at her and takes his hand and holds her cheek tenderly, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honor of being my very beautiful, smart, creative, amazing girlfriend?"  
Marinette giggles and bites her lip smiling up at this dork, "Yes of course."  
Adrien was so happy; he pulls her face towards him when Gorilla clears his throat. They look around and see that they were at their destination. They sigh and get out of the car, Adrien walks her to the door.  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Marinette asks turning to him over her shoulder, he pulls her closer and presses his lips to her cheek before someone else interrupted them. Her cheeks turn bright red.  
"I'll see you tomorrow and text and call you tonight." He tells her, they let go and Marinette takes her umbrella from him nods with a big smile and goes inside.  
Getting in the car quickly, they head off and all Adrien could think of was telling Ladybug.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much!!  
> Tell me what you think!  
> Don't Forget to check Gale of the Nomads out on tumblr, he's an amazing writer that I got the story idea from!  
> And check me out on my Tumblr!
> 
> My Personal blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> My Miraculous Ladybug Side blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miraculous-catdragon
> 
> See ya guys!!


End file.
